


Stubborn Love

by JanaRumpandRCJawnn (JanaRumpandRCClara)



Series: not what it seems [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mates, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 01:37:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6100560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanaRumpandRCClara/pseuds/JanaRumpandRCJawnn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mate<br/><i>noun</i>  /meɪt/<br/>Person who is biologicaly drawn to another; perfect match. Appliable to alphas and omegas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stubborn Love

**\---**

Oikawa Tooru had always heard his parents saying he would find a mate, that he was the perfect alpha so he would have his way with everyone. He would find an omega and he would feel it in his veins and they would be happy ever after. Still, he didn't think anyone he met could ever be a match to him like Iwaizumi. They weren't mates or anything, they couldn't even date, since Hajime was another alpha. It would be weird if they were together. 

He had several fans over middle school, lots of girls and boys who wanted him, but none of them woke anything inside him. 

Hajime would tell him to stop that, that the whole mate business was children's and biggot's talk. Oikawa wanted to believe him, but he couldn't. Because if his friend was telling him the truth, it meant that it all wouldn't be so easy. That perhaps, just perhaps, the will to kiss Iwaizumi wasn't so wrong. 

That was until the last year of middle school. 

The first omega to enter the Kitagawa Daiichi volleyball team in years, and like a clock setting pace he felt a weird heat on his belly. He knew right then the whole mate thing was true, that this was his mate. That would be the cure for his weird feelings for Iwaizumi, that would make sure his life would still be perfect. He knew the boy had felt it too, it was only a matter of logic. 

Kageyama Tobio had felt it indeed. In less than a month they were together. Everyone was very happy about it, it just was just so right and proper and ordinary... And Tooru hated every second of it. He didn't particularly like Tobio, all that geniouness made his skin itch, and even if he felt a biological drive, it wasn't enough. He kept going though. He would take the kid on dates and do all the things he should, but still all he wanted was to tease Iwaizumi and play with him until his hands bruised. 

When he gratuated from middle school and joined Aoba Jousai, he felt relieved. He was still supposed to do what a boyfriend and mate did, going to Kageyama's games and shit. Most of the time, Hajime shouted at him until he did what he was told. Oikawa complained about his relationship and all the time he heard: "just breakup with him". How was he supposed to do that? Mates are the perfect relationship, they are supposed to stay together forever. 

They were supposed to. 

Still it got to a point in his second year of high school, after three years together, that something changed. Iwaizumi had told him once, "a mate is not someone who makes you horny, is someone who makes you whole." And in a not very smart decision, during a game, he called Kageyama to a corner in a lack of any niceness or subtlety.

"I don't care you are my mate, I can't stand you. We should never have lasted this much," he'd said.

He'd probably broken the kid's heart, but Oikawa couldn't bring himself to care. The kid was a spoiled little genius, and all Oikawa cared about right now was that he could be free, he didn't have to be the perfect little alpha. Once at Hajime's place, he didn't know if he should hold on to him or hold back still shameful tears.

"What did you do this time, you idiot?" 

"Iwa-chan, you were right!"

"Yes. About what?" 

He didn't reply, just leaned in and kissed Hajime, slow and determined, how he'd been waiting to do since they were fourteen. Oikawa Tooru, the best setter anyone could think of, attractive and smart, the dream alpha, had never felt less weird and fake and wrong than right now. Air was an imperative, though, just as their bantering, so he took a step back.

"About mates and stuff."

"So you broke up with the kid."

"Of course, my mate is you."

Iwaizumi slapped him, but Tooru could see him blushing. 

"Don't be stupid, idiot!"

 

**\---**

Daiichi believed in mates, but he never thought it was his only option. It had never been a expectation in his life, not even from his parents. They were both betas who took it all for a myth. 

He grew up going to mixed schools, his "status" as an alpha didn't make much difference on the way he behaved. Only his physical built was an actual advantage, but his parents always reminded him that stereotypes were only prejudicial anyway. 

When he was in middle school, he thought for a week or so that he liked Michimiya, until he realized it was only instinct to protect and help people. She always teased him for that, said that if she could choose a mate she would think about his case. He wondered if that made a difference. 

He didn't think about mates much until Ikejiri started spending a lot more time with him, going home together and training with him on the weekends. Daichi could notice a weird want in the back of his mind, constant and nagging. His parents couldn't help him with that, as every time he tried to explain he could see they just couldn't get it. He didn't really want to be an alpha to be honest, didn't want a mate if that meant looking at his friend and loosing a bit of himself. He wouldn't step away and leave the other behind, though, so he remained around, reigning over every instinct and hormone.

In the last day of middle school he and Ikejiri were walking back home as always, but the other stopped in the middle of the way, teary eyed and determined. 

Daichi had begged internally that this moment never come. 

_"I like you. You're my mate."_

He apologized and said he couldn’t reciprocate the feelings. He was too scared. That couldn't be what being a mate meant, it couldn't be just someone you really wanted to fuck. It was supposed to be more than that, he wouldn't allow for it to be just that.

At Karasuno he hadn't hoped for anything of the sort. He had given up anything related to mates or destined happiness, so it was weird when his heart couldn't stop beating when Sugawara was around with his smiles and punches and niceness. They worked together, helping each other when the defeats were too much, getting into a strange balance. 

Once they were laying on the grass outside the school after training, and Daichi finally had the courage to hold Suga's hand.

"Suga, you are my mate."

"Nah, Daichi. You know Beta's don't have this mate business."

He decided then he wouldn't explain to the setter that to him being mate was much more about who worked with you in almost perfection than who your body responded to. He would let Suga find that out by himself. 

 

**\---**

 

Bokuto had never paid attention to that mate business. He was always too loud, too energetic and too emotional. People always said that whoever he married would have their hands full, so he just shrugged it off, and continued living his life without thinking about it. If he found a mate it would be great, if he didn't it would still be awesome. Bokuto didn't really care about being an alpha, it didn't dictate who he was or how he acted. 

People said it was just because he hadn't found his mate yet, to those people, Bokuto just stuck his tongue and put his middle finger up. 

Because he /had/ found his mate. On his first year of High School. In a training match. 

It was both his and Kuroo's first time playing with teams, back when they were good, but not that good. Bokuto's team didn't know how to handle his mood, and Kuroo was a good player, but still had a lot to learn on how to connect with his team. They had sat together afterwards, taking a moment to just breathe.

"Did you feel the weird thing too?"

"Yep. This what the kids call the mating drive now?" 

"I suppose so."

They hadn't jumped to the whole get married and have a brood thing, they simply started hanging around, neither of them with expectations. Kuroo made clear he had a crush on his best friend and Bokuto actually decided to help him with it. If afterwards they ended up making out against walls it was just a pro. 

The thing with him and "his mate" (Bokuto always wanted to laugh his ass off at the tone people said that) was that neither of them took that shit seriously. Yes, it made sex nice, but so did having intimacy with who was in bed with them. If he has to be true, he had been a whole lot more excited when Akaashi first tossed to him or asked him on a date than he had been when his body reacted to the presence of Tetsurou. 

Still, he didn't wanna lose the thing he and Kuroo had built up. So when both of them started dating, he had worried. Because Akaashi was the one he liked, if that meant not giving in to hormones, so be it. 

"You don't have to stop seeing him." Akaashi had said out of the blue when they were on a date, as Bokuto certainly hadn't talked to him about it. He was too much of an open book anyway.

He didn't respond at first, too occupied trying once more to win a plushie on one of those machines. He was going to be the best boyfriend ever, in every way he could.

"You don't have to do this for me, Akaashi." 

Akaashi who pushed him off the machine after the fifth time he lost the stuffed owl to the machine.

"I actually prefer if you don't stop seeing him. You have too much energy and there is only so much I can deal with. If Kenma is okay with it, I particularly don't see why not. I don't doubt your feelings for me."

He might be tearing up of emotion when Akaashi handed him the toy. He hugged the setter and nuzzled his cheek, overjoyed. He was too damn lucky to have an amazing boyfriend, mates be damned. 

 

**\---**

 

Tsukishima had always hated that mate bullshit. It was pathetic. So whenever anyone asked him if he hoped to find his mate he just ignored them. If he ever found out who was supposed to be his he wouldn't let that define anything. 

He had known Yamaguchi since before their hormones kicked in. It didn't matter that everyone acted like they were already dating, they were friends. Yamaguchi was the one person who didn't bother or tire him, Kei didn't feel the need to tease when it came to him. It was the closest relationship he ever got to have. 

As they got older their parents insisted on taking them to test their compatibility, to see if they were mates. Tsukishima had hated it, he already liked Yamaguchi anyway, with or without hormonal attachment. 

He remembered staring at the positive result and watching his parents and Yamaguchi's making plans. He remembered sitting next to his friend, not knowing what to say. 

"Tsukki... Do you think this changes something?"

"No. It's just a stupid test." He replied, trying to relax. "It doesn't say a thing about us."

He could see, though, his friend looking down to hide tears. Just like when people teased him about his freckles or the fact he followed Kei around. He wouldn't lie and say it wasn't annoying, not Tadashi but the situation itself. So instead he just grabbed his headphones, pretending to be nonchalant.

"I liked you before anyway."

They started dating not long after that. There wasn't an actual change in their relationship, except now sometimes they kissed and made out. It made him happy, even if he didn't show it. 

He knew people missunderstood their relationship, that more often than not they thought he was being toxic to Yamaguchi, that the way he spoke or told him to shut up were bad and full of alpha bad attitude. It wasn't rare for someone, specially after they changed schools and entered Karasuno, to tell Yamaguchi he didn't have to endure the way Tsukishima acted. People often forgot that Tadashi was just as much of an asshole, that this was the way they worked and they knew it. 

"Yamaguchi and Tsukishima make my skin crawl. Like, it's such a cliche alpha omega relationship, and Tsukishima never lets him take charge of anything." He heard when they were both out of their classroom going to buy something from the vending machine.

His boyfriend sighed next to him, looking down and obviously feeling uncomfortable. Kei frowned, a weird anger crawling up his throat, then he stalked closer, a smirk on his lips.

"Don't talk about things you don't know." 

He could tell them about how when they were alone, Yamaguchi would tease him until Tsukki said "cute things", how the only time they had sex he had made a choice to let himself be the bottom, or that they were actually happy together. He could tell them all that, but it was none of their business. So he just turned on his heels, back to Yamaguchi. 

"Tsukki that was so cool!"

Tsukishima pretend to ignore it. Because that was how they were, and it was okay.

**Author's Note:**

> And we are back once again.
> 
> Hope you like it!
> 
> Kissus


End file.
